disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
O Sole Minnie
"O Sole Minnie" is the twelfth episode of Mickey Mouse. It aired on October 18, 2013. Plot Summary Mickey attempts to woo Minnie over the course of a busy day in Venice, Italy. Synopsis The people ride the gondola while Mickey rows in Italy, he saw Minnie, who gets a flower, a man's boat hits Mickey's boat, he shouts while he gets dizzy and shakes his head. He goes to see Minnie, who is left and the hippo wants to love him, who is left. He steps on three poles, sees Minnie, who puts plates on a table, and kisses the hippo's hand. Minnie puts spaghetti meatballs on a plate on a table, Mickey sees her, he gets flowers, she wants to get the last meatball back, he kneels on a table, "Maritino!" the hippo said, he carries her butt, too heavy to go out and splashed on the water. Minnie washes the dishes but Mickey saw her, he plays romantic music to sing, He hears the pan clanging by a bear, a hen clucking, a baby crying and lots of loud noises. He is bad but he wants to sing, they are happy but Minnie is so happy, then, Willie comes out to sing the last verse of the music, Minnie thanks him and Mickey is disappointed. In the evening, Mickey sees Minnie, who puts two cups on a table, he pulls a rope to start his engine, he kicks the boat, the hippo wants to find him, hangs the cloth hanger high, spinning up as his oar between a wall and a window, steps on three spires at the church, uses an umbrella to spin back, steps on two spires at "It's a Small World", bounces a white fabric curtain on a boat, jump high to read "Ciao Bella", Minnie saw a text but he is handsome and charming, and hits a wall. A sailor hits Mickey's face, he hits another sailor's boat, Mickey falls into the water, the sailors are bad to give her up. Later that night, Mickey was saved while his right foot was bitten by a shark, it goes out by throwing using the foot, he sees "chiuso" sign, he is sad because the restaurant is closed, and a clown plays the violin. Mickey goes to the gondola, he sees a woman wears a hood that the restaurant is closed, Minnie takes off a hood, she goes to the gondola, places the spaghetti meatballs and a table on the gondola, he laughs to see it, and they want to eat happily as the gondola rows. Voice Cast *Chris Diamantopoulos - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Paul Rudish - Angry Sailor #1, Angry Sailor #2, Willie the Whale *Roberta Sparta - Hippo Citizen Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Willie the Whale (cameo) Trivia *While Mickey's boat is bouncing through the buildings, one of them is a recreation of the It's a Small World clock tower. *Episodes with dialogue spoken entirely in a foreign language: **1.) Croissant de Triomphe = French. **2.) Tokyo Go = Japanese. **3.) Panda-monium = Mandarin Chinese. **4.) O Sole Minnie = Italian. **5.) O Futebol Clássico = Portuguese. **6.) Mumbai Madness = Hindi. **7.) Clogged = Dutch. **8.) Al Rojo Vivo = Spanish. **9.) ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! = Spanish. ***While this is the second short to be spoken in Spanish, it takes place in Mexico rather than Spain. **10.) Dancevidaniya = Russian. **11.) Turkish Delights = Turkish. **12.) Locked in Love = Korean. **13.) Carnaval = Portuguese. ***This is the second short to be spoken in Portuguese as well as the second short to take place in Brazil. Also, both shorts take place in Rio de Janeiro. **14.) Year of the Dog = Chinese. ***While this is the second short to be spoken in Chinese as well as the second short to take place in China, this short takes place in Shanghai rather than Beijing. **15.) Amore Motore = Italian. ***While this is the second short to be spoken in Italian and the second short to take place in Italy, this short takes place in Rome rather than Venice. **16.) Our Floating Dreams = Thai. *This episode won a 2014 Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Short-format Animated Program. In addition, Valerio Vaentura won for Outstanding Individual Achievements In Animation that same year for the background designs for this episode. *The episode's name is a spoof of a song called "O Sole Mio". Place in the World *'Venice, Italy' Gallery mickey_mouse_o__214fa154505_original.jpg disney-mickey-mouse-o-sole-minnie.jpg o-sole-minnie-520x245.jpg O-Sole-Minnie-Clip-dal-corto-presentato-a-Venezia70-YouTube.png Mickey Mouse willie.png|Willie the Whale makes a cameo appearance. 29112-63189.jpg It's a small world.png|The It's a Small World clock tower makes a cameo appearance. er0si04wg3fmw31ayemjvhlf20130902171650.jpg UPCPIJLOUU18144.jpg 2013-mickeyS1-P4.jpg 2013-mickeyS1-12.jpg Osoleminnie.jpg MinnieVenaceOutfit.png Design MickeyS Kali OSoleMinnie.jpg es:O Sole Minnie nl:'O Sole Minnie pt-br:O Sole Minnie Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) episodes Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Television episodes Category:Minnie Mouse shorts